Adam (Social Game)
Adam is an original character from The Walking Dead Social Game. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Adam's life before the outbreak began. Post-Apocalypse "The Outbreak Begins" If spoken to, Adam says he wants to be posted on where the military is stationed. He also mentions that he wants to leave. He angrily wishes the government would fix the epidemic, or that citizens would "vote them out". He seems to be very tired, wishing for a cup of coffee. He tells the story about how he missed the bus to the refugee center in Atlanta, but heard rumors about a second, being unclear on the location. He looks on the bright side about the camp, stating that he likes how it's nice and quiet without the traffic. One of the parts of his old daily life he misses is listening to talk radio. He finally decides that staying at the camp is unsafe and leaves to find a safer place. If the camp is well-stocked and safe, the chance of Adam appearing is much higher than if the camp has no supplies and is unsafe. Either way Adam decides to leave the group and find a better place to stay. "Outside Woodbury" Adam and Kasumi are found by the hero and Trucker in the woods. Kasumi states that men with rifles are shooting at them, in which the hero reveals that the same six men have been following them as well. Adam and Kasumi are brought back to the warehouse with the hero and Trucker. Adam is devastated by the loss of his friend, Kasumi. At one point, he goes to the church because Kasumi didn't get a funeral. While Hero Player, Adam and Don are at the church, a sudden herd of walkers attack them. During the attack, Adam gets scratched by a walker. Back at the camp, Adam starts getting weaker and sicker after the scratch he got. All the people at the camp are sad that they cannot save Adam. In the end, Max puts him out of his misery. Death ;Killed By *Zombies (Caused) *Max (Out of Mercy) After the death of Kasumi, Adam ventures off to pay a small memorial to her. Just as Don and the hero appear to bring him back to camp, they are attacked by a swarm of walkers. During the scuffle, one of the walkers manages to deeply scratch Adam's arm. Some of the group members consider amputating his arm, theorizing that it could save him but do not act on the thought. Over time, Adam starts getting weaker and sicker after the scratch he got. All the people at the camp are sad that they cannot save Adam and, in the end, Max puts him out of his misery. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Adam has killed: *Numerous counts of zombies Appearances Social Game *"The Outbreak Begins" *"Outside Woodbury" Missions To Be Added Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Social Game Characters Category:Social Game Category:Deceased Category:Atlanta Highway Category:NPC